


求爱2

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	求爱2

酒醒了的金韩彬，还是晕晕的，但他没有忘记昨晚的事，他们两个赤身裸体的躺在大床上，金韩彬比金知元先醒，金知元睡的浅，金韩彬一个起身，醒了。

即使到了白天，那房间里淫靡的气息还是没能散去。

金知元坐起来，看了金韩彬一眼，立马把头扭到另一边，尴尬了。

我去买早饭。金韩彬打破了这尴尬的局面。

从那之后，金韩彬的确变了，他的反差按钮被摁开了。

金知元第二次见到他的时候是在他演出的时候，像金知元这种小有名气的rapper，还是会在酒吧开开小巡演的。金韩彬在台下看着金知元在台上发着光，他有了个坏念头。

中场休息的时候，金韩彬等在卫生间门口，果不其然，金知元出现了，金韩彬也的确把金知元推进了厕所，金知元知道，金韩彬会在那里等他。金韩彬早就确认过厕所没人，他被金韩彬抵在门上舌吻，金知元把他推开，把正在清洁的指示牌放在门口，

这下放心了？金韩彬看着他要笑不笑的。  
你怎么在这里？金知元明知故问。

金知元坐到洗手台上，抱着金韩彬接吻，他们两个像两条蛇一样缠绕，纽结在一起，他们也有好几天没见了。

二十分钟，你行吗？  
金知元只有二十分钟休息，他全给金韩彬了。  
那也要看你了不是吗？

时间有限，空间有限，金知元也只能给他口了，金知元蹲在地上，嘴里塞着金韩彬的性 器，一前一后的吞吐着，金韩彬的情欲被挑了起来，他拔下金知元的裤子，把金知元反推到洗手台上，往他大腿内侧插，金知元快难受疯了，性 器涨的不行，后面也一张一合的，

金韩彬没等他说，拉下他的内裤，把跳 蛋 塞了进去，开到了最大档，

你，你怎么，还带了，这个？

金韩彬没说话，又把手指插了进去，很湿，很热，很美好。一进一出，金韩彬的手也加快了速度，金知元的手撑在洗手台上，前面的性 器也变得越来越挺。

十分钟过去了，金知元的双腿间被磨的发红，越磨越烫，金知元的耳根红的快要滴血，这比真做更磨人，金知元加紧双腿，金韩彬爽到快要上天了。

只有五分钟了，金知元最后终于 射 了，他被干到趴在洗手台上喘气，金韩彬还在插他的腿，金知元的腿又白又软，很好 操，金韩彬很喜欢他的腿。

在最后两分钟的时候，金韩彬也 射了，他很贴心的帮金知元擦掉了腿上的 精 液 ，拍拍他的屁股说，去吧，还有一分钟。金知元穿上裤子跑出了厕所，

他似乎忘记了金韩彬留在他身体里的跳蛋。

被操过一轮的金知元上台没什么力气，也不像之前那样一直蹦来蹦去，但也只是动作幅度小了点。金韩彬很惊喜的是， 跳 蛋 还没拿出来。

金知元说rap说到最嗨的时候，蹦了起来，后面的跳 蛋差点掉出来，他也才想起来，跳 蛋还没拿出来，金知元有点紧张，他怕跳 蛋 会掉出来，他使劲夹住，被手指扩张过后，并不是那么的紧致。金韩彬回到了台下，看着金知元，等到金知元看见金韩彬的时候，金韩彬把手放在衣服口袋里，打开了遥控。

金韩彬调到了最小档，磨着金知元，金知元脸都变了颜色，金韩彬一会儿打开一会儿关掉，金知元已经唱错了好几次词，停顿了好几次。

金知元也没有很生金韩彬的气，只是他更想要了罢了。  
金知元下台后，拉着金韩彬上了车，往自己家开。

到了家，金知元很主动，金韩彬却无动于衷，

我不想做，这样吧，你来勾引我。金韩彬翘着二郎腿，手撑着头。

金知元哪有这么乖，

算了，我自己撸得了。

好啊。

金知元自己脱了裤子，自给自足。

后面的东西放久了也就习惯了，直到金韩彬再一次的打开了开关，它震动了起来，

你他妈的，金知元把腿张得很开，手伸到后面，金韩彬塞的很深，帮我啊，我拿不出来啊。

我不帮。

后穴被金知元弄的泥泞不堪，腿也越张越开，

我真该拍下来给你好好看看，你现在的样子，手指很好吃吧，咕叽咕叽的，金韩彬撑着脑袋，歪着头看着金知元笑。

金知元心里和生理都没能得到安慰，气的啜泣了起来，边哭边喘，金韩彬比起看他被气哭更想看他被 操 哭，

过来，金韩彬解开了裤子，他看金知元可怜的要死。

金知元想都不想的站了起来，走到金韩彬面前，金知元浑身上下脱的只剩一件白T，走过来的时候，衣摆一晃一晃的，只能遮住一半的屁股。

金知元拉下他的裤子，跨坐在他身上，

真好，你都给我弄软了，好让我 操。

现在金知元整个人都是软软的，他没力气和金韩彬顶嘴，

性感兔兔在线娇喘。

哥，我下次一定要买个兔耳朵给你戴，然后顶进去的时候，耳朵就会一晃一晃的。

不，我觉得哥，你还是更适合猫耳，发情的骚猫。哥你更喜欢哪一个，下次我带过来。

金知元的脸越来越红，雪白的皮肤也变得粉红，他被操出来的只有喘气和呻 吟，哪来什么力气说话。

不说话么，那我把跳 蛋打开了哦

不行....会坏掉的......

那好，猫耳还是兔耳朵？

都....都行……

在台上夹着跳 蛋是什么感觉啊？

很...羞耻....但.....很想要......

再羞耻也没有你刚刚掏跳 蛋的时候的表情羞耻了，不是吗？

金知元不管金韩彬说什么都是一味的顺从，他被操的脑子都昏昏乱乱，迷迷糊糊的

金韩彬不喜欢用小道具玩金知元，他觉得什么玩具都没自己行，但是为了看到金知元被操 疯的样子，他还是选择了玩玩小道具。

金知元喜欢酣畅淋漓的 性 爱 ，那种所有体液都混在一起的，那种在夏天，不开空调，吃火锅的感觉。既然要做，金知元就要做到爽。

金知元没想到金韩彬在做的时候会和之前差别那么大，不过，不可否认的，很是很爽的。

到最后金知元觉得自己都要被操 烂了，叫不出，也没力气，被金韩彬压在沙发上又做了好几次，

韩彬....我....我不要了....我 射 不出来了……

哥现在就不行了么，可之前还是哥跨在我身上求操的呢，被那种湿漉漉的充满情欲的眼睛看着，不就是想让我操 坏你么？

真的....不行了.....

哥，之前有朋友告诉我，兔子在发情的时候会 喷 尿。你要是能想小兔子那样的话，我就放过你。

最后金知元不负金韩彬所望的射 尿了，金韩彬很有成就感，笑着说，

哥被我干 尿 了诶。

金知元只要是和金韩彬做，就都要累到半死，最后虚脱的昏睡在床上。

他今天在地狱和人间来来回回的不知道有多少次。

Everyone is a sinner. 

TBC


End file.
